swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 23 Notes for 31 August 2005
Publish 23 31 August 2005 Headlines * House Pack-up: The owner of a player house may choose to "pack-up" the structure and all its contents into a house control device. * Profession: Dancer, Entertainer, Musician: Entertainer professions will now be able to apply non-combat profession specific inspiration buffs. * User Interface: You can now detach, attach, rename, delete, and reset chat window tabs. The chat window settings are saved properly. * Quests: Some quests may now be abandoned using the Quest Journal. In the future, additional quests may be abandoned using this feature. * Inventory: Auto-stacking items will no longer stack to items in a different container than the one they are being moved into. * Profession: Smuggler: Auto-stacking looted items such as Smuggler slicing components can now be split and restacked with the 'Split' and 'Stack' radial menu options * Vehicles: Vehicles can no longer be restored at parking garages without a vehicle restoration kit. AI When a creature or NPC is attacked by multiple players and then exits combat after deathblowing one of the players, the new behavior allows the AI to continue combat with all attacking players, even after deathblowing one of the players. Avatar Player light (CTRL-L) now extends further into building interiors Armor Clone Trooper style armor appearances will now display properly when worn by female characters. Update to previous patch note: The species restriction has been removed from clone-trooper style armor. The male/female appearance fix remains (so females will wear the female art versions of this armor, and males will wear the male-armor versions of this armor. Fixed an issue where sometimes the system will think a character is wearing armor even though the character is not wearing any armor, which will result in an armor penalty being applied. Combat Elemental damage will now be applied to a target for weapons that have bonus elemental damage. Moves requiring cool-down (ex. overcharge shot) should work properly if you have recently been moving. Previously, players could not execute certain commands right after moving, as if the system erroneously thought you were still moving. Crafting Crafters will no longer erroneously receive use-XP. Fixed some issues with /payMaintenance and /structureStatus not working on harvesters and factories stand inside terminals and other items inside a player structure to avoid getting attacked by NPCs Fixed some instances where clothing/armor pulled from a crate was not retaining color customization. All new items created after this publish should have the correct colors. : Additional Notes: : Items in pre-CU crates are not impacted. : Post-CU crates with items will have items with invalid colors. : New crates of items created after this publish should have the correct colors. Force Village Players who have completed Captain Sarguillo's quest to unlock Range Speed or Melee Defense but were not granted the quest rewards should be granted their rewards when logging in. Phase 2, Melee Speed: The Durable Lathe quest reward item is once again usable as a melee weapon power-up. Phase 3: Melee Accuracy Quest: The Sith Shadow commander will now run and can negotiate steep terrain more effectively. You should now be able to convert entertainer experience to Force sensitive experience. Corrected typo in Force-sensitive experience conversion text. Galactic Civil War (GCW) Force Cloaked Jedi will take damage from turret attacks. Players of the same faction can now view the status of Special Forces factional bases. Previously, only the owner could check the status. House Pack-up The owner of a player house may choose to "pack-up" the structure and all its contents into a house control device. This control device is stored in the player's data pad (CTRL-D). The option to pack up the house is available on the structure's control terminal. You can access the structure's control terminal by using the radial menu. Once the house is packed up, a player can interact with the house in a limited fashion via the house control device in the data pad. The player has 3 options available: * Check Status: This is identical to the check status available inside of the placed house. It allows a player to see the number of items stored in the house as well as the current maintenance situation on the house. * Pay Maintenance: This is identical to the functionality of the same name on a placed house. It allows the player to make maintenance payments for the structure. * Unpack house: This feature will cause the house to go into the placement mode. This works the same way as placing a house from a deed. All placement rules are followed. : Note: Houses with vendors inside can not be packed. The vendors must first be removed before a house can be packed. : Note: Only player houses may be packed up. When a house is packed up: * The waypoint to the packed up house is removed. * If a player's city residency was declared with the packed up house, the residency is reset. * If a player was a citizen of a city with the packed up house, that citizenship is revoked. Inventory Auto-stacking items will no longer stack to items in a different container than the one they are being moved into. Loot Resources will more often be found as loot in dungeons. Resources found as loot in dungeons will no longer always be in a quantity of 1. Resources found as loot (or harvested) will no longer be divided into multiple containers if the quantity exceeds 100. Skill Enhancing Attachments will no longer be found as loot in the Borgle Bat and Aakuan caves. Misc. Players should be able to execute certain commands right after moving. For example: dancing, singing, placing harvesters, placing houses, etc. Previously, players could not execute certain commands right after moving, as if the system erroneously thought you were still moving. Death Watch Bunker: Fixed an issue where multiple Super Battle Droids could be spawned by repeatedly looting a chest. Player Associations If your guild is currently in a guild war with another guild and after you clone, you will incur a 1 minute guild war "cool down" period during which you cannot engage in guild war combat (attack or be attacked). This rule affects guild war PvP only. All other PvP rules are still in effect. Profession: Bounty Hunter Only Master Bounty Hunters will be able to draw Boss level Marks. Increased the amount of bounty droids in crates. Increased the amount of charges on bounty droids. The Track option on Seeker droids will now consume a droid charge. Moved Player Bounty Hunting to the Master Bounty Hunter skill Box Profession: Creature Handler Pets now properly use their speed enhancing abilities. Triggered L1 Pet Abilities should now work properly. Removed the ability to have Elite or Boss class pets. Pets will automatically return to their standard statistics for their given level. Changed all Elite tamable creatures to non-Elite. Profession: Dancer, Entertainer, Musician Entertainer professions will now be able to apply non-combat profession specific inspiration buffs. Inspiration buffs should now give the proper bonus to crafting experience. Typing /flo will once again expand to the /flourish command. Fire Jets 2 and Bunduki 2 icons should display correctly now. Twi'leks should no longer have unused innate skill modifiers. The Dance Floor command has been renamed to Floor Lights (/floorLights) to avoid conflicts with the /dance emote. Entertainer experience should now use the proper XP point limits. Inspiration Buffs should now properly use an entertainer's Music or Dance Enhancement skill modifiers. Music Wound Healing and Dance Wound Healing skill mod tapes should convert to Music and Dance Enhancement respectively. Adding entertainer enhancement bonus when performing in an entertainer specialized city. Dance props will now be unequipped if you revoke a skill and are no longer certified to use them. The existing inspiration buff granted by entertainers is now described as a "General Inspiration" The "General Inspiration" buff no longer gives a bonus to crafting success Entertainer professions will now be able to apply non-combat profession specific inspiration buffs. Players with a(n)... * Artisan Inspiration will receive a 12% experience bonus, a 5% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 1% bonus to resource quality when crafting any of the following types of items: weapons, food, clothing, vehicles, installations, and generic (miscellaneous) items. * Chef Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting food type items. * Tailor Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting clothing type items. * Bio-engineer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting genetic type items. * Architect Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting installation, building, and furniture type items. * Droid Engineer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting droid type items. * Weaponsmith Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting weapon types items. * Shipwright Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting chassis deeds and component type items. * Armorsmith Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus, a 10% bonus to assembly and experimentation, and a 2% bonus to resource quality when crafting armor type items. * Entertainer Inspiration will receive a 12% experience bonus while playing music or dancing, and will be able to use instruments and dance props one level of difficulty higher than they are normally able. * Dancer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while dancing, and will be able to use dance props two levels of difficulty higher than they are normally able * Musician Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while playing music, and will be able to use instruments two levels of difficulty higher than they are normally able * Image Designer Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus while image designing, and will apply holo-emote generators with 50 charges * Merchant Inspiration will receive a 15% experience bonus and a 20 point bonus to the "Hiring" skill mod Profession: Jedi Changed the way the Padawan Robe functions are displayed. It is now displayed as a buff effect. Tattle-tale shadows from "hidden" characters have been removed. Transitions between characters being visible/invisible will be smoother. Profession: Ranger/Scout Phecnacine Darts will no longer cause creatures AI to turn off Profession: Smuggler Auto-stacking looted items such as Smuggler slicing components can now be split and restacked with the 'Split' and 'Stack' radial menu options. Old smuggler slicing components which previously did not stack will become stackable will re-stacked with new smuggler slicing components Quests Some quests may now be abandoned using the Quest Journal. In the future, additional quests may be abandoned using this feature. Secrets of the Syren quest givers should now give the chapter 3 quests. Secrets of the Syren quest, chapter 4 should be able to be completed. Lady Valarian's Quest Series: Kavas Urdano has temporarily stopped giving out her first quest if you have never spoken to her before. Space Female pilots which should have received their ace medals will be granted a medal for each master pilot badge they have acquired when they login. Non-Ithorian female pilots will now properly be awarded their ace pilot medals. Pilots will no longer be awarded multiple ace pilot medals. Players are now able to access components in ships in their datapad that are not the same space faction as their current space faction. User Interface You can now detach, attach, rename, delete, and reset chat window tabs. The chat window settings are saved properly. Flytext should always be visible inside buildings now. You should no longer get a 'listen' or 'watch' option on an entertainer's radial menu if you are already listening to or watching them. The glare that results from looking directly at the sun has been substantially reduced, and there is now an option to turn it off under Options->Graphics->Enable Glare. The command browser (CTRL-A) should no longer contain a code string. Added a de-buff which is applied when you have been Dazed to prevent the instant re-application of Daze. An item's attributes changing in the examine window will no longer cause large amounts of client lag Corrected the status bar for the cargo hold, which was previously being cut off and the "percentage full" was not visible. Vehicles: All vehicles, jetpacks and restoration Restoring a disabled vehicle will now require a vehicle restoration kit (formerly "the BARC speeder repair tool"). The BARC speeder repair tool is now a general-purpose vehicle restoration kit which can be used to restore any disabled vehicle. Vehicles can no longer be restored at parking garages without a vehicle restoration kit. The Flash speeder may still be restored for 20,000 credits (no change). The vehicle restoration kit is now a stackable item. Japan When IME input is enabled, the IME Pad will not activate if you hit F5. You can now correctly type in Japanese in Mail. Resource category names are now localized. Category:Updates